


Reminiscing

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Fic (mini series) for @Kaztakesrequests who's requested rarepairings:Tracy/Aziraphale (Brotp)Gabriel/Aziraphale but where they both kinda dislike/like each other? (Like the only reason Aziraphale is with Gabriel is because he thinks he has to be while Gabriel is with Aziraphale because he thinks he should/kinda attracted to him. And I like it pretty toxic)Shadwell/Crowley reminiscing about going to bars/places together?And Aziraphale/CrowleySoo here we go~





	1. Recalling

When Armageddon-did not geddon, the world kept spinning, and lives kept going. Those mortals affected outwardly had thus been wiped of the events, mailman delivered mail, shops opened, people bustled, those few who witnessed it first hand, face to face, well they grew closer together and kept in touch as said world spun and life kept going.

Everyone knew Aziraphale and Crowley by now in this close group, the Angel and Demon of the Garden of Edan! Two beings of celestial power who'd been through more of Earth's time than any other force known to God Herself.

However, that did not mean they KNEW them, nor did Aziraphale and Crowley know THEMSELVES for that matter.

Temptations, Miracles, Heaven, and Hell, it separated the two close 'enemies' for periods of time even, thus in such times away, the two beings of Heaven and Hell had taken to other bodies for friendships and the like. A companion in their darker times, or a friend to look forward to seeing when things slowed down at last!

Some of these friendships evolved into one sided affairs, others felt it NEEDED to happen yet… 

One was his higher up second from God Herself and felt THIS was Her Plan, and the second from God Herself felt if he TRIED he could like the chubbier Angel.. He was cute… Or so he thought anyway-How hard could loving something be for God's Messenger?

It's thanks to such affairs coming into the lives of a Demon and Angel like Aziraphale and Crowley, that said affairs had endings some harder to break than others. One kept seeing his friend around town, in bars, sometimes alongside him was the Angel himself, the other ended up walking Earth, fuming at what hadn't happened and why She hadn't told HIM, Her Messenger this 'ineffable' Plan from the start!

Because they'd gotten so close, the Them, Warlock, Madam Tracy, Shadewell, Newt and the very descendant of Agnes Nutter herself Anathema, news of happenings spread vastly like fire within dry brush-Though as sometimes fire makes way for new growth, it doesn't start off with that in the minds and eyes watching as it destroyed everything in its path. 

From trees in its path to animals, nothing is safe from fire until it burns out, left behind are the ashes of thus things it killed, in this case, memories, friendships, and affairs from years upon years gone by.

Now together as they'd wish to have been, but had been too afraid of the each Others Side, Aziraphale and Crowley were able to grieve as said world spun and life kept going and in turn for their mortal friends, came the ends of friendships, and affairs.

Such now they had were recalling memories and shared stories, open wounds, loneliness, and found friendships and affairs.


	2. Grew Attached

London didn't have too many beautiful days in the winter but when Aziraphale popped into a flat turned greenhouse, he felt that maybe Spring had just come, it smelt lively inside, it was bright, and it was beautiful~

He had come in to find a certain plant he'd paid for in advance for Crowley, something very rare for London to house, if even this side of the World really! So, that's how he ran into said Demon who for a brief moment, his normally sharp serpentine eyes looked lost and sad until they spied Aziraphale's beautiful blues and he smiled weakly.

"Angel~ Heey, found you!" Crowley greeted sweetly, Aziraphale smelling the tracest scent of the Demons choice alcohol before being taken into a warm hug.

"Dear Boy, is.. Is everything alright?" He asked when Crowelys ear was to his mouth. Said Demon did not answer in the right way, "Sure is a bastard outside, isn'tit?"

"I didn't expect you out here as it is for that reason my Dear!" Aziraphale said calmly, pulling Crowley off himself and asked, eyes boring into Crowley's, "Crowley… Crowely..something is wrong.."

Crowley shrugged like a drunken man who didn't care he'd been caught and said, "Gotta be human like, right, Angel?

"Your outside in this weather, what's wrong?" Crowelys asked firmer and he looks around at the flowers and speaks in that strange way of his, "Such cold outside kills such beautiful things like flowers… Cold fingers of death gripping the throats of man and killing them off with ease like a chill to the finest gardens.."

"Crow...Crowley?"

Crowley chuckled tightly and said slowly, "I shouldn't get attached to humans… But… Haha.. Who am I kidding?"

"Love," Aziraphale whispered, clutched Crowley as he fell to his knees and whimpered, face into his Angel's side, "I got attached, Angel…"

\---

A cup of tea is set before Crowely though Aziraphale knew he wouldn't drink it and sat on the other side of the table and took a small sip of his own.

"Their allllll Ganna die Angel!" Was all he could say as they returned to his Bookshop. He said it in such a singsong way yet laced with such pain and death, Aziraphale wondered if this was how he reacted when he, Aziraphale discorporated himself when he stepped into his circle he used to speak to God-

"Sweetheart-" The sweet chubbier Angel whispered, reaching for the sobbing Demon's hand. "Give me something, who's all going to-"

"WARLOCK, OUR GODSON WILL DIE!" He screamed and laughed, clawing desperately at himself, "Adam even! His friends, Dog.. Newt and Anathema.. Haha.. Annd we're going to watch them do so.."

Aziraphale gave a disturbed sound and whispered, "Wh..ere did this.. Come from, Dear boy?" Only to watch Crowley look at the circle he was told what had taken Aziraphale in the end that day, he himself, the sweetest Angel having moved before Shadewell to keep him safe of the Holy Light and died in the process and whispered, "The man who you kept from that Circle.. Shadewell, our 'agent' on Earth…"

With a hand over his mouth, Aziraphale neared Crowley and held his head as the other began to choke as he sobbed.

"Oooh, ohhh Crowley…"

"They're all ganna be gone, Angel.." He whimpered then let his Angel nestle his head into his stomach and allowed himself to be shifted side to side, Aziraphale speaking softly in regards to Shadewell and his passing, for safe travel to Heaven, that a good man was joining Her and to keep him well, and how much he hoped he'd lived a good life, a full life!

By late afternoon, an idea came to Aziraphal as Crowley rested upon a couch close by. Mediums! Madam TRACY!!

He looked towards Crowley before getting up, placed his book down and hurried softly to the phone to ring her.

She too, he noted as she answered, was sober and heavy, "Ye..es, ahem.. T..his is.. Madam…"

"It's Aziraphale my Dear! Please, before I go on with my idea, I'm so very very sorry.." A soft sniffle sounded on the other line, Aziraphale shifting to spy Crowley who moved in his sleep.

"Dear, may I request a special seance from you? I know, I know it's not the best time but… Maybe it will bring closure to you and my friend, that Mr. Shadewell made it safely, that he's okay?"

He heard her voice brighten some and smiled, feeling better inside as she agreed, he could almost see her finger twirling the phones cord as she spoke, "I.. I think I can..can come and..and try, I'm sure he's vocal a...about this even in death~" And together the two gave soft laughter at the whily man who indeed to them, even in death, had a feeling he hadn't crossed quietly.

That night, Crowley was woken up and told something was going to happen, to be as easy on it all as possible and followed Aziraphale towards the bookshops door just as Madam Tracy was readying a knock, her body in fake furs to keep warm from the night chill.

"My Dear, AZ~" She purred and together, Mada Tracy and Aziraphale hugged and kissed before she was welcomed into the shop.

"This is Crowley, you remember him?" He asked and blushed BRIGHTLY as Madam Tracy gushed, "Oooh yes, the 'whily serpent', he IS a catch isn't he?"

Crowley despite the pain of his loss, smirked up at Aziraphale and said, kissing the woman's hand, bowing, "He's told me nothing but the best of you, Doll~" And she waved a hand playfully, her coat being taken by Aziraphale as Crowley brought her to the backroom where things were set up for what was to happen.

Sitting down, Madam Tracy got herself ready. Since Aziraphales help prior when he used her form as his own before the End Times, she was now a pretty good medium, many ends were settled thanks to her work with the spirits, and tonight, would be no different, she swore it!

\---

"Soooo…" Crowley asked as Madam Tracy sat quietly, hands palm sides up, eyes closed, lights dimmed."Shh," Aziraphale whispered and Pat Crowley's hand in assurance.

He'd been told what to expect yet still…. It did not prepare him for this-

He listened, he tasted the air with his forked tongue. No signature out of the ordinary.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Shadewell? A Witchfinder Sergeant Shadwell?" Tracy spoke deeply, head upwards.

Crowley felt bad for the women. He heard good things, he wasn't going to lie, but… He felt nothing even for a Demon…

Tears seemed to drip from the poor women's face as it too seemed to be the case but before it could go further, Crowley spoke up warmly, hand on Madam Tracys, "He sent me some memories! Oi, he'ya… He's kinda shy is all, getting settled in and all…"

Aziraphale gave Crowley a little look.

Madam Tracy smiled weakly, eyes big and teary, "Really?"

"Ma'am, I was an Angel once~ I wouldn't lie about this~" Crowely said with a smile and a wink her way, his other hand, the one Aziraphale had patted was now held too as he kept speaking, "Boy, spitfire of a man!"

He used the thing Demons did not often possess power over, his imagination and sent the three of them to a pub in a small village, one of Shadewells first places of business and let them in on their conversation even.

The Sergeant then was young and strapping, his hair full and pulled into a tail, the brown locks up front sticking up more so as he removed his hat before sitting at the table with Crowley, looking dapper in his own idea of human fashion.

"Iy, that was more fun than watch'n telly news on Witches!" Shadewell spoke, flagging a bartender to bring them some drinks.

Crowely, all to knowing what had happened chuckled and encouraged the young man with, "Now, do ya see what your four father's left you in charge of?"

Chugging the booze down easy, Shadewell smashed the empty mug down and said with vigor, "Iy, I do! I'll never doubt them again!"

He'd fallen on hard times, no one believed in Witches nor that he hunted them, then he met Crowley who at first seemed strange to Shadewell but grew quickly to admiration when the other gave him Intel of a Witch and indeed was true to his words and thus bagged himself his first ever real Witch!!

Crowley gave that charming smile and wink and assured, "I see you doing just fine in the future~" Then lifted his own mug in cheers, "To the up and coming Witchfinder Sergeant Shadwell! May he find and rid the world of these dastardly Witches!"

With a heavy clang of their mugs, the men drank to that and after, Shadewell sat and told Crowley of his family's History, and how HE'D be one of the greatest of the Shadewells to ever Witchfind and how books would have HIS name in them on HIS feats and all the while, like no one else before, Crowely listened, smiled, encouraged, told him he'd be there to see that day-The memory fading as Crowley himself now in present bleated out like a wounded dog, "I WAS THERE I PROMISE…" His body shook violently as he screamed, "I WAS IN THE CROWD, SHADEWELL…. I PROMISE… I.. I COULDN'T… BE..E SEEN… I'M SO… SO SORRY!"

Just then, in a calm voice not her own, Madam Tracy said in response, "You were there?"

His glasses fell off as he snapped his head upwards and said tightly, looking to Tracy, "Y...es.."

"Always with those glasses, is't?"

Crowley shifted reality once more to form a shaky crowd of onlookers who cheered for Shadewell and his seemingly 'real life Witch', the man being praised looked outwards towards the sea of faces and for a moment, saw a long man in black styled clothes and hair tied up top and flowing free along his shoulders, then, in an instant, he was gone as someone called his name and he looked away to speak.

The black glasses what he kept in memory and thus as the reality bent back to present, Madam Tracy in Shadewells voice whispered, "So it'twas you, ya did come!"

"I...I needed to… But.. I also..needed to speak t...to my Boss… The...the cranky one with...with the flies…"

"Oi, the one that was smaller than any'then?"

"Lord Beelzebub yes," "Oiii lad, that was yer BOSS?"

Crowley rolled a hand and chuckled, "Yes, you'd be surprised how angry and fitting they are in Hell, Mr. Shadewell!"

"Are you...Above?" Aziraphale asked softly and Tracy looked towards him, Shadewell ever speaking, "It's BORING HERE!!"

"That's what I've been tell'n blue eyes here, mate!" Crowley said tartly and Aziraphale deadpanned as the two had a jolly laugh at what Heaven gave one.

"DO...O do they still have noth'n on their walls?"

"Bare as a Babs button they are, Crow!"

The two laughed, Tracy smacking the seance table as Crowley cleared a tear from his snake like eye.

"Laugh it up," Aziraphale snipped then said slowly, "Be grateful your there and not Below-"

"Do they have THINGS there?" He was asked and Crowley fell backwards as Aziraphale, finger pointed ready to speak but lowered in defeat.

"Iy, I have nothen against Above, really, I'm honored to have been given such a place for what I've done in life." He spoke calmly then smiled through Madam Tracy.

"And, Crowely?" 

Crowely looked straight at the other before him and listened, Aziraphale gently patting the Demon lovingly upon the back as the words sunk in, "You never gave up on me, didn' run when I said what I said.. Pardon Madam.. But.. You didn' run when I confessed how much you meant ta me.. No, you held me and told me, though you didn' feel the same, the love you said you had for me was pure and true. You told me to not quit, told me to keep on, and I did, and I thank you so very much, Mr. Crow~"

Tears falling, Crowley reached for Tracy's hand, hers possessed by Shadewell held his back and together, they smiled warmly to one another.

"I found Madam Tracy pretty late in the game… This ol' bastard sure took a long time, iy?"

A weak, chuckling, 'iy' was returned and then silence.

Tracy held her hands, one of her own, one of Shadewells and his voice came lightly, lovingly, "I'd never had kept going if it hadn't been for you that night, Mr. Crowely… I was so down on myself, yet you came outta nowhere, as if God sent you to me…" Crowley lowered his head and sobbed as in the reality of it all, it had been a Temptation to have Shadewell DO IT that was why Crowley had been there at all.

It was because Crowley was bad at being well, BAD, that he took Shadewell instead to a run down hut and found the 'Witch' they drank a toast to the next night in that pub what felt like THOUSANDS of years ago….

"Pardon me, Sir," Tracy looked to Aziraphal who motioned for him to speak on, smiling warmly, "but may I say it freely, I love you, even still, and I'm thankful to God for you finding me that night and sending me in the right path, I have never regretted it!"

"Love you too, Shade.. Haha… Love you too you spitfire of an old man!" And, with a small kiss to Crowley's hand, Madam Tracy came back, shaking, sobbing, but beaming at the two men who in turn, beamed back just as happily at her.

Aziraphale, as soon as Madam Tracey returned held both she and Crowley close and gave them the nicest sleeps they could have with dreams of nothing but happiness and joy, looking up to the ceiling of his BookShop and whispered gently, rubbing their shoulders with a hand each, "Rest easy, Sergeant, your missed and loved forever and by many~"

Then, in an only Angelic voice could go, sang something in a long forgotten tongue, something that filled ones soul with light and banished the sorrows death can bring to someone they loved oh so very dear~


	3. Thought It Was Her Plan

Crowley wasn't alone in his secret affairs of the past.

However, what Crowley's was to Shadewell was one sided but friendly. What Aziraphale was to the ARCHANGEL GABRIEL… Was toxic and vile!

Sure at first Gabriel tried to make it work, the softer Angel WAS friendly and listened well, but something wasn't RIGHT about him.. The others warm smile when he spoke about this and that, how the world was turning nicely, humans and their silly little ideas! Those smiles didn't quite match those he graced HIM with…

The smiles the rounder Angel gave him were friendly but those beautiful blue eyes…. Those shone bright and happy when talking about stuff such as, tea an..and biscuits… How ducks swam and made little quack sounds… When he spoke to him and looked his way when doing so….

It boiled his calm up quickly.

Those eyes looked scared, his voice not as upbeat, his smile, not as sweet…

Did the Angel fear him? Well, he WAS one of if not THE biggest Angels She had so~

Anything Gabriel did he expected praise and was granted it without question! His ideas, perfect and tried always! Lower Angels revered him! God Herself trusted HIM, Gabriel, to tell Mary she held Jesus Christ inside her!!!

Why did he not gain such warm eyes and smile so tender when he spoke about HIS achievements? Surely they were better than ducks and tea!? Those didn't mold the very WORLD like Jesus himself had!

But still… Upon coming back Above from Earth, something NEW and AMAZING lit his face as he spoke endlessly to him, Gabriel, the messenger of God!

Books, cars, this thing called a crepe!!

If Aziraphale loooved the Earth so much why didn't he just stay there and leave him?

Because… Gabriel always told himself as he watched Aziraphale go about the others in Heaven, 'I won't LET him, he's MINE!' 

\---

"Ahh, Aziraphale!" Gabriel said deeply, calling out to the lower ranked Angel as entered the office, a full open office floor plan, no walls, nothing to change one place from another. 

Just how Gabriel liked it, no secrets nothing hidden, everything open~

"Gabriel…" He greeted with a nervous smile and small hand wave before walking towards the higher ranked Angel.

"Been on Earth a bit more lately, everything okay I hope?" He asked slowly, smiling, trying hard as the other fidgeted and moved from foot to foot before answering.

"Ooh well, it's rather beautiful this time of year down there… A rather umm.. Nice difference from… The...same.. Things every...day.." And slowly, Gabriel's smile faded as Aziraphale motioned around the office, the whole of Heaven really when talking about Earth to HOME!

"Just remember it won't be there once we win against the opposition~" He chirped, smiling again.

"Well not if we win, we'll keep it as is… Won't we?" Aziraphale asked with a small voice, hands holding together, eyes filled with worry and misted with sorrow as Gabriel mused, "Why would we want dirt and gross humans on our world if we win? Why not just leave the Earth as is and seek a new one, hu?"

For the FIRST TIME, Gabriel gained the same beaming eyes, smile filled with joy as he nearly hiccuped, "Wait.. Really, can we, Gabriel, really!?"

Gabriel was torn then…

What was the right thing to do? Keep him happy… Wasn't that what Angels did? Made others happy…

He touched Aziraphal's shoulders with his larger hands and gently smiled upon him and assured sweetly, "How's this, we make like a small… What are those things called..Animals live in them?"

"Z...zoo?" Aziraphale whispered with pain and flinched as Gabriel boomed proudly, "THAT'S the word! Zoo! A human zoo, just for you~" He held the other close, breathed in his scent, so different from the other Angels around him, his funny round Angel~

"They'll be able to build their pears and play with their cars and eat their books~"

"That's…that's not what they do…" Gabriel heard in his chest and returned, squeezing him just a bit harder, gaining a pained squeak as he spoke up, "Well whatever, you'll know how to care for them, you'll be watching them~"

"B..ut what ab..out their trees and..d hills, skies.. Their b...irds… The ducks an..d-"

"I'm TRYING here… Just, quiet for a minute!" Gabriel hissed without warning and pulled the other back, eyes now locked, one full of hurt and rage, the others filled with fear and dripping tears.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… I'll figure it out, hu? Maybe a little human planet?" He begged this to work.. Make the Angel love him, just a planet for his weird humans and their… Human things!

His efforts ended swiftly as Aziraphale said though softly, boldly, "Then why end the world to make a new one then… That's exactly where their ate right now… WE could… Make our own.. Maybe even the Opposition… There needs to be no war…"

Along with no walls to keep things different, no walls held the sound of a large fist smashing into another's softer cheek flesh nor the sound of a collapse as the smaller Angel fell to the cold white floor, holding his face, eyes bleeding tears, a look of pure betrayal upon his normally sweet round face.

"Zira… I…" Gabriel began and tried to slowly approach, only to watch as the other swiftly got to his feet and rose up, staggered, but got upright, hand over his wounded cheek.

"Le..et me see… I.. I'm sorry…" Gabriel spoke gently, the hand that struck him reaching, shaky.

Gabriel looked miserable for what he'd done and for poor Aziraphale, he chose to believe Gabriel's words of apology and neared him, his hand removed and saw blood drip from his palm as Gabriel inspected it.

A small kiss was given to the cheek and soon the strike mark was gone, a little tingle left over as Gabriel pulled back, smiling weakly. "A little miracle… It's what we do.. Right?"

Aziraphale remained quiet, shaken so Gabriel spoke again, "Listen, I'm sorry, I've been under stresses like crazy… I lashed and I hurt you… I'm sorry.. How can I make it up to you?"

A small look from the other, a promising sign!

"Maybe come to Earth with...with me, see what it is I s..see and maybe you'll understand?"

Not a good promise but… A start, if Gabriel did this… Maybe… He'd get the others attention at last, finally a smile like those he had when speaking of Earth!

"S...sure?" And for the first time, Gabriel went still as he was hugged close by the smaller Angel and melted as his words crept into his ears, "Ooh, you'll not be sorry!!"

If he could stay like this, maybe he wouldn't be?

\---

However he couldn't stay that way with the other Angel, no.. They had to part BUT he'd keep that promise and go to Eaaaarth and see things his Angels way~

His whole body shook, not with fear, but disgust as humans walked around, talked, walked animals on leads, drove cars, sat on the GRAAAASS!!!

His skin crawled as he waited for Aziraphale and thanked Almighty when he found the other and waved him over.

H...e wasn't...alone?

"This is Crow- Mr. Crow!" He introduced the long in body and limbs other to Gabriel.

Mr. Crow smelled funny… But ALL THINGS here smelled funny..

"Um.. Hi.." Gabriel spoke slowly and Mr. Crow chipped back, "Hey," Before looking away.

Was that INK on him? This human had INK on him… He'd ruined the body God gave him and for a SNAKE!?

"Sooo, where are we off to, Zira?" Gabriel asked as kindly as he could, trying to butt between the two, getting Mr. Crow away from HIS Angel-

"I wanted you and Mr. Crow to meet, ooh, maybe go to the park later? Oooh let's show him our-" Gabriel lost his train of thought at 'Our'.

'Oooooour?'

"Who exactly is he to… To you, Zira?" Gabriel asked tightly, teeth clenched behind his lips as Aziraphale beamed, gesturing, "A wonderful friend of mine, he's just gotten back from… From-"

"Ireland, I was… I was removing.. Snakes from the… Island-" Mr. Crow said and shrugged.

"He does plays!" Aziraphale piped in warmly and chirped, "The whole, St. Patrick's and the snakes, he's made a play of it!"

"A wooonderful friend," Gabriel whispered his fuse ever shorter, Mr. Crow looking square at him now, squaring off almost, seemingly feeling the others anger growing.

"I've known him a while, yes, a friend, things humans have.." He winked. Gabriel did not go along with it and said in turn, fronting Mr. Crow, body sizes way off, "Listen, Zira is MINE, got it? I've known him longer thus makes ME know him BETTER!"

"Oi, you have a bit of a temper to you, might wanna calm down before your over steroid heart gives out!" Mr. Crow snipped, almost hissed like into the larger built mans face.

"A heart has room for maany many friends~" Aziraphale began only to jerk backwards as a fist went for him, the voice of Gabriel nearly stopping time itself as he swung, "SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!"

His fist was caught easy by Mr. Crow and twisted sharply, a snap sounded and Gabriel roared, falling to his knees.

"I best never see you near him again or we're going to have one HELL of a talk, got it, FRIEND?"

If Gabriel wasn't in such pain, he'd notice those eyes behind the sharp sunglasses were snake like, even yellow with slits! But his broken wrist over took him and he growled harshly, "Fine, fucking keep him! Can't do anything right at work, doesn't know how ta shut up, doesn't even follow the Plan paved before him!" He spat out at their feet before getting to his feet, wrist held in his good hand, body vibrating with hate, "I don't need some soft headed BASTARD to keep me from what I was made to do!" Then, with a snarl thrown behind him, he walked off until out of sight and returned Above, vowing as he healed his broken wrist, if he evvvver got the chance, he'd make Aziraphale pay… He'd had many chances, he had done this to himself!

\---

The world…

Her Plan for Armageddon…

Their Plan for an all out war between Good and Evil had not happened...

Her Plan was… 

Wrong….

Aziraphale was not dying in the Hellfire….

No… He was smiling at him through the flames, taunting him….

He hadn't willingly returned to Above since that day, only popping in to report and such then vanish again…

They never reconciled-

And now… As Gabriel flew backwards as Aziraphale spat Hellfire from his mouth, he doubt they ever would!


	4. Ever Spinning

People came and went in the span of Aziraphale and Crowleys lives on Earth.

Friends were made, friends were lost..

Before it wasn't much of a passing glance, they mingled when it was needed and the path what once the one they spoke to was crooked, now straight, they were on their way once more.

Now however...

The Them grew up, the Them stayed friends but their time as kids was done. 

The Them...grew older, as did Newt and his Wife, Madam Tracey returned Home a few years after Mr. Shadewell…

Warlock..Their Godson-

Dog too, the Hellhound, as his Master grew lonely and broken watching his own friends and loved ones parish, grew tired as well and one day, even the AntiChrist was gone, he followed what he'd chosen in the end/beginning…

Dog followed his Master loyalty, to the bitter end-

Watching the moon rise on the night of their last friends passing, Warlock, their Godson of all persons… Crowley and Aziraphale sat quietly, knowing their loved ones from Earth were with them but also too, knew they wouldn't be WITH them as before and rested side by side, the cold moon shone bright as the first day it had been birthed by God Herself-

The sun would rise tomorrow, and yield a new day, the birth of new life, death of old, things to be learned, some, to be forgotten. 

Their world, Aziraphale and Crowleys had never stopped for well over centuries upon centuries, spinning along now with no real Plan set in motion since the world wasn't going to end-People would be met, paths would be straightened then the Demon and Angel would move on once more.

As they had for centuries upon centuries before the Armageddon-not..

Heaven and Hell followed Her word, the word they'd FIRST been born with and kept Earth as it always was, one half Good the other Bad, just as Crowley and Aziraphale kept ON Earth, amongst what they had grown so fond and fought to keep safe, for even though it hurt when some of those they grew most fond of, passed on and new had to be found, as sad as it was at times, like tonight as they reminisced about helping raise Warlock, the not AntiChrist, they still had one another through it all, 'THEIR WORLD!'


End file.
